


Hand work

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy-verse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's hands challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand work

Faith stared at her hands. She could still see the blood on them; Finch's as she'd driven the stake home without the clenching in her gut; that demon's as she rationalised his death in terms of good and evil; her own as she gripped the glass meant for Wesley too tightly in her hand.

Wounds on her hands always made her sad.

Her Watcher had taught her to juggle for the coordination. Faith wondered if her hands remembered how to juggle. She hoped so because it had been pretty and her hands hadn't created anything but pain in too long.


End file.
